The invention relates to copying machines and to display devices for visually displaying the machine status.
Sentence displaying apparatus are known in the art. For example, a displaying section, including a sentence displaying tube, is provided in a copying machine console, and sentences stored in a sentence storing ROM in a control section of the machine are selectively displayed on the displaying section, to report the states of the copying machine.
In such a sentence displaying apparatus, the number of sentences to be displayed is limited by the storage capacity of the sentence storing ROM. Therefore, the larger the ROM, the greater is the number of sentences which can be selected from among the available display sentences, and printed on a display board, which board is illuminated from behind with a display lamp.
However, in the prior art sentence displaying apparatus, the area of the display board on the copying machine's console is limited, and, therefore, a long sentence cannot be displayed, a "long sentence" being defined as a sentence in which the number of characters exceeds a predetermined value.